matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Skyliner
|efficiency/_damage = 75|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 8 (max 56)|mobility = *130 (85 if post-13.5.0) *4 (weight) *90 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 100 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |row4 = |attributes = * * * * }} The Skyliner is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 12.0.0 update. Appearance *It was a large anti-material rifle, with futuristic texture. It had a long black barrel and a black scope. Strategy It has devastating damage, extreme rate of fire, fairly low ammo and high mobility. Tips *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *This weapon deals massive damage so use this when cornered. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to no-scope for easier kills at medium range. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Aim at the head to maximize damage. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Use its ricochet as its advantage. **Useful for trick shots! *Its "Piercing Shot" attribute allows you to turn this weapon into the crowd control. *Attack the user in large open areas. As it's ricochet effect becomes useless in open areas. Forcing its users to shoot the enemy directly. Counters *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Ambush from behind. *You can pick off its users with a sniper weapon. *Approach its user head-one, however, when you do so, skilled players will shoot at you. So, ambush its user from behind for best result. *Use an area damage weapon if encountering its users in close range. *The laser allows you to detect its users. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Try strafing around before unskilled users can aim you. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Avoid walls and cramped areas since the users can benefit from the ricochet attribute. Firing sound *Reflector's VS Laser Bow UP1 *Advantages **Has a somewhat fast fire rate. **Has an excellent damage. **Has 130 mobility. **Has a 10X zoom, instead of 4X Zoom *Neutral **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **Not efficient in close range. **Not usable when cornered. VS Elephant Hunter UP1 *Advantages **A one shot kill. **Has 130 mobility. **Has 87 fire rate. **Shoots lasers. **Has its ricochet attribute. *Neutral **Scoped *Disadvantages **Cannot be used when cornered. **Hard to use in close range. Golden Skin *Requires a Pro League *Cost: 100 *Required trophy level: 3600 Skyliner_3D_Gold.png|Render1gold Skyliner_3D_Gold_1.png|Render2gold Skyliner_3D_Gold_2.png|Render3gold Skyliner_3D_Gold_3.png|Render4gold Skyliner_(Gold).png|Sideview gold Trivia * This weapon based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle. * It is coined as the Elephant Hunter's overpowered brother. * When killing the player, they will emit blue smoke and disappear, similar explanation from the Alien Gun, Freeze Ray Rifle, Sub-zero, and Mercenary. * it can instant kill all bosses in campaign. * Its name is a reference from Nissan Skyline. * It is the only weapon with 35 efficiency. * It was given "Double Jump" and "Armor Bonus" in 14.2.0 update. * This weapon acts like a more 'elite' version of the Brutal Headbunter and Elephant Hunter, boasting a higher lethality, futuristic design, ultimate accuracy, higher capacity, and a higher weapon grade. However, the latter two weapons holds the loe damage and fire rate disadvantage over the Skyliner, as they fire slightly faster. * In the 14.2.0, its golden skin requirement was increased to Champion League, requiring around 3600 . * The double jump attribute has been removed in the 17.5.0 update, since it is quite unnecessary. * Its custom skin requirement was elevated in the 17.7.0 update. * Its efficiency exceeds the usual 15.8.0 efficiency limit being 59, since this weapon's efficiency is 75, which is quite devastating. Gallery Skyliner_3D_1.png|Render1 Skyliner_3D_2.png|Render2 Skyliner_3D_3.png|render3 Skyliner.png|sideview Skyliner_stats.png|Attributes Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Ricochet Category:Piercing shot Category:Weapons Category:Piercing Shot Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Clan Weapons Category:Remixed Category:Double Jump Category:Armor Bonus